Bring me to life
by BeliithaCullen
Summary: Edad media.-Isabella Swan tenía que huir de su prometido, aunque para ello debiera confiarle su vida a un enemigo. M por lemmons. Por favor, denle una oportunidad.
1. Prefacio

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! Bueno, primero que nada soy completamente nueva como escritora de fics. He participado en concursos de redacción en mi escuela, pero este es mi primer fic. Me enamoré completamente de la saga y aunque llevo años enteros leyendo maravillosas historias en esta pagina, digamos que no soy muy segura y pues, unas amigas me animaron (casi amenazaron) para que publicara esto.**

**Esta es una idea ligeramente original. Me basé en el libro "El Guerrero Irlandés" de Michelle Willingham, así como en la canción "Bring me to life" (de ahí el título del fic) del grupo Evanescence. Así salió esta historia, no creo que muy larga, que espero disfruten.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Tiene un alto contenido sexual. Aunque no me hagan caso, menores de 18 años no deben leer (bueno, ya cumplí diciéndoles, :D)**

**El fic se ubica en la edad media Año 1171 para ser más precisos. **

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bring me to Life.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Vi la capa de color verde profundo y brillante, igual que bosque, ondear por el viento mientras se iba alejando con un paso firme hacia el castillo. Se alejaba de mí, de todas las promesas que me hizo, de la vida tan hermosa que pudimos haber tenido y de las cosas lindas que vivimos juntos.

Sí, se alejó de mí. No le importó nada más que sus recuerdos y la esperanza de ese pasado siempre deseado. Él había vivido tanto en sus sueños que ahora, casi realizado, no podría ignorarlos. Deseaba con todo mi corazón que por un momento esos fantasmas le despejaran la mente; el deseo que nunca se me cumpliría.

Yo soñé con ser amada. Con un hombre que me abrazara con cariño y me susurrara cosas lindas al oído. Que me protegiera y me considerara su tesoro. Sé que fui ingenua, demasiado crédula. La vida real es cruel, oscura y siempre tratando de causarte todo el dolor posible.

Él dio unos pasos más, estaba ya en la puerta cuando volteó. Sus ojos verdes ligeramente cubiertos por mechones de cabello cobrizo me buscaron. Yo, detrás de unos árboles, pude verlo. Él no me encontró. Sencillamente le restó importancia y entró a la fortaleza. Ya sabía que yo no le importaba, pero comprobarlo era aún más doloroso.

En ese instante que su figura desapareció tras la puerta, me sentí peor. Él había decidido estar con ella. Jamás podría ser yo, Isabella Swan, la escogida. Podría suplicarle de rodillas que me eligiera sin recibir nada más que una mirada llena de compasión. Él la amaba tanto, y a mí me daba las migajas de ese amor… ¡Maldita mi suerte!

Lágrimas empapaban mi rostro y caí de rodillas en el césped húmedo. Había entregado mi corazón al único hombre que jamás sería mío. Me odié a mi misma, a Dios y al destino, por ser tan crueles ¿Les hice algo malo? ¿Acaso les ofendí?

Entonces, apenas intenté levantarme, un trapo húmedo cubrió mi boca y ahogó todos mis gritos. Unas gruesas y callosas manos agarraron las mías con fuerza, jalándome. Me amarraron con una cuerda dura y rasposa, hombres me rodeaban y yo reconocí el símbolo amarillo estampado en sus ropas.

Un golpe duro en mi cabeza hizo que las cosas se volvieran negras. Solamente una cosa estaba segura en mi mente:

Era mi fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que es corto, pero a fin de cuentas es un prólogo. El primer capítulo lo tengo listo y lo subiré en uno o dos días. Creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta más o menos de qué tratará el fic. Por favor, sean algo amables, consideren que es la primera vez que escribo y estoy muy nerviosa. Todas las críticas serán muuy bien recibidas, se los aseguro ¡Ayúdenme a mejorar! :)<strong>

**Esperaré sus lindos comentarios :) Muchas gracias por leer y espero que estén completamente bien y sanos.**

**Sayonara!**


	2. Prometido e Irlanda

**¡Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias por todas las alertas y los favoritos ¡Me animaron demasiado! (la verdad, no esperaba mucho de un simple prefacio) este es el capítulo 1, muy cortito y más de introducción. Espero les guste muuucho :)**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Myer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bring me to life.<strong>

**.**

**Capitulo 1.**

**Prometido e Irlanda.**

**.**

**.**

Lady Isabella Swan era una noble inglesa de ascendencia normanda*. Tenía sus cabellos castaños y ligeramente ondulados siempre recogidos por diademas y velos. Sus enormes ojos cafés brillaban de acuerdo a sus emociones. De tez pálida y delgado cuerpo, era con todo una mujer hermosa y siempre vivaz, alegre, que se la pasaba riendo y de buen humor.

Su padre, Charlie Swan, conde de Longfort, era un amigo íntimo del Rey de Inglaterra y uno de los nobles más apreciados, ricos y poderosos de todo el reino. Con su esposa Reneé Swan había concebido tres hijos, de los cuales, Isabella era la menor. Su encantadora hija de mejillas sonrojadas siempre ocupó un lugar muy especial en su corazón.

Tenían muchas posesiones, pero la familia Swan residía en la fortaleza Courag*, al sur de la frontera con Gales. Era grande, completamente hecha de piedra y rodeada por un pueblo con gente amistosa, cortés, educada y siempre tolerante.

Era un día de fiesta en Courag. El cumpleaños de la señora, Reneé Swan, prometía un banquete y festival. La explanada del castillo fue decorada con mostradores, juegos y papeles de mil colores. Isabella, radiante en su vestido verde completamente nuevo, salió haciéndole compañía a su madre y después a su padre, alternando diversos juegos y bromeando con las personas.

Entre todos los caballeros invitados, uno llamó su atención. Tenía el cabello rubio como el sol, descuidadamente peinado, y ojos azules que proyectaban una intensa mirada en aquel rostro curtido por el sol. Sonreía y bromeaba con sus amigos, hasta que la miró.

—¿Quién es él?—le preguntó a su doncella.

La menuda mujer buscó el rostro del muchacho y lo reconoció.

—Se llama Sir Mike Newton ¿Ha oído de él? es uno de los mejores guerreros del rey.

—¿Mike Newton?—repitió con asombro, el hombre era una leyenda—No puedo creer que esté aquí.

—Seguro es un invitado de vuestro padre.

—Sí.

Famoso por sus batallas arduas e inteligentemente ganadas, Mike Newton le había dado tantas tierras a su rey que estaba a punto de convertirse en un alto noble, en espera de que el monarca le diera la mano de una esposa rica, poderosa y de buen título. En recompensa claro está por sus actos heroicos a favor de la corona.

Isabella había escuchado mucho de él y no se lo esperaba tan encantadoramente apuesto. Y menos que se la acercara con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Tenía un porte relativamente altivo, orgulloso, anchos hombros muy bien trabajados y un cuerpo desarrollado que ni las túnicas podían disimular.

—Señorita—le habló—¿Puede permitirme un baile?

—Quizá—le respondió, haciéndose la graciosa—¿Puede usted responderme una pregunta?

—Claro.

—¿Es al que mencionar, el guerrero de la providencia?

—Ciertamente—río—Un apodo algo ridículo ¿No lo cree?

—No, para nada. Se dice que vuestra espada es más certera que la de los ángeles.

—Eso es una blasfemia, y mentira. Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de mí, quisiera hablar sobre usted.

No pudo disimular un sonrojo. Isabella desvió la mirada.

—¿Sobre mí? ¿Qué podríamos hablar sobre mí?

—Que es la dama más hermosa de todas las aquí presentes. Y me haría un verdadero honor si aceptara este humilde presente.

¿Un presente? ¡La estaba cortejando! Ella miró la cajita que albergaba un lazo azul, brillante y cuidadosamente doblado. Su sonrisa solamente creció más cuando lo aceptó de sus manos, al mismo tiempo que aceptaba un baile con él.

**o-o**

El cortejo no duró mucho, acaso unos dos meses. Tiempo en el que le dio detalles maravillosos y habló varias veces con sus padres. Había algo en Mike Newton que no terminaba de gustarle a Charlie Swan, pero su mujer, Reneé, lo encontraba espléndido. E Isabella se notaba tan enamorada de él, que no pudo hacer nada cuando le pidió la mano de su única hija en matrimonio.

Charlie amaba mucho a su niña. Era su hija consentida en toda la extensión de la palabra. A pesar de ser una noble, Isabella era sencilla y no gustaba de presumir ante nadie lo que poseía. Rara vez pedía favores a sus padres y se conformaba con lo que le daban. Por eso mismo a Charlie le gustaba complacerla en sus poco frecuentes y muy razonables caprichos.

Pero un matrimonio era cosa seria. Y si era entre nobles asunto de estado. Sir Mike Newton acompañado de Charlie Swan, conde de Longfort, fueron con el Rey Enrique, supremo monarca de Inglaterra, a tratar el asunto. Enrique estaba encantado. Por una parte, la pequeña hija de su mejor amigo se casaría al fin y le daría a su guerrero favorito un gran dote y título.

El dote de Isabella consistía en una cantidad monetaria nada despreciable, varias cabezas de ganado, sirvientes, joyas y una fortaleza en Irlanda llamada Ghlóir*. El Castillo fue conquistado un año atrás por los soldados de Charlie, en una expedición para conocer mejor las fronteras y terrenos de sus enemigos irlandeses.

Ghlóir era una fortaleza realmente buena, y nadie había la había proclamado como suya. Ya que sus demás hijos estaban casados y con sus territorios, Charlie decidió darle aquella propiedad a su hija. Naturalmente, como esposo de Isabella, Ghlóir sería de Mike.

Isabella estaba encantada. Se casaría con un hombre bueno, gran guerrero que la quería mucho y vivirían felices en su castillo. Irlanda era una tierra desconocida para ella, pero sabía irlandés y estaba convencida de que cualquier lugar al que fuera con Mike sería un hogar perfectamente hermoso.

La boda sería en Ghlóir y para eso debían viajar. El Rey Enrique asistiría a la ceremonia. No obstante, a una semana del evento, Charlie Swan enfermó de gravedad. Le dieron altas fiebres y mareos frecuentes. Reneé se quedó con él para cuidarlo. El Conde, sabiendo que su hija y Mike no eran precisamente pacientes, le dio autorización a Isabella de adelantarse en el camino.

Esa mañana Isabella subió a un barco de su padre con Mike, destino a Irlanda. Lo acompañaban Sir Lucas y su esposa, enviados directos de Charlie. El Conde alcanzaría a su hija en Ghlóir cuando su enfermedad estuviera más controlada para presenciar los esponsales. Y con él, iría el Rey.

Ella y su prometido deberían esperar a los dos hombres para la boda. El viaje no duró más de tres días e Isabella se encontró fascinada con Ghlóir. Era un castillo de torres altas y murallas bien construidas, rodeado por un bosque frondoso de colinas verdes. El color intenso y la gente sonriente la animaron y no tardó ni dos horas en enamorarse del lugar.

Ni un día en que su vida se derrumbara.

**o-o**

El padre O´Bryan fue llamado a Ghlóir cuando anochecía. Le dijeron que Lady Isabella Swan demandaba su presencia para una confesión de pecados. No le agradaba esa mujer llegada un mes atrás de Inglaterra, ni el hombre que hacía de su prometido. Ghlóir tenía otro dueño y sabía que volvería para reclamar lo que era suyo.

Ante los ojos de todos los campesinos, Isabella era una mujer fría, distante, ególatra, como todas las demás nobles inglesas. Interesada en el estatus social, jamás hablaba con nadie, ni salía de su alcoba. Rara vez bajaba al salón y los sirvientes decían que no les dirigía la palabra.

Pero no podía negarse al llamado de una fiel. El padre fue hacia el castillo y no le negaron la entrada. Lo condujeron hacia los aposentos de Isabella, que estaban al fondo, y entró. Se encontró con una mujer desecha en llantos y gemidos, que se sobaba delicadamente un golpe en su mejilla.

—Padre—dijo al verlo, tumbándose a sus pies—He pecado en necedad ¡Por favor, no me niegue un deseo!

—¿Un deseo? ¿Cuál?

Sacó de un cajón un pedazo de papel cuidadosamente doblado. Se lo dio en las manos como si fuera un tesoro.

—Mándeselo al Conde de Longford, Charlie Swan, mi padre ¡Por favor! Se lo suplico…. Solo así podré salir de este infierno.

El padre O´Bryan abrazó a la mujer y le prometió mandarla. Le dio palabras de consuelo y escuchó las pocas cosas que pudo entenderle (por su llanto, no hablaba nada bien) Después, salió del castillo. Nadie lo detuvo y de verdad sintió lástima genuina por aquella mujer.

Mandó la carta, no sin antes leerla. Y rezó porque ella encontrara consuelo.

_Querido Padre._

_Escribo esto lo más rápido que pueden mis manos por temor a que Mike pueda descubrirme. Te ruego mandes alguien que me pueda ayudar, o vengas tú mismo en persona. Mike me maltrata demasiado y no pasa día sin que me levante la mano. Anhelo poder deshacerme cuanto antes de éste compromiso y salir de aquí ¡No podré soportar una vida sometida en este infierno! Padre mío, te suplico tengas piedad de esta tu hija. Tenías razón al dudar de las intenciones de Mike, solamente quiere mi herencia. ¡Ayúdame padre! Por favor…_

_Tu hija, Isabella._

Pero viviría un mes más en esas condiciones, antes de que Dios le mandara ayuda.

* * *

><p>*Normando.-En la edad media un grupo de guerreros vikingos conquistador Normandía, un territorio que hoy corresponde a Francia. Era un pueblo bélico que ocupó parte de Gran Bretaña, a las personas que provenían de Normandía se les llamaba normandos.<p>

*Courag.-Abreviación del inglés "courage" que significa "valor".

*Ghlóir.-Irlandés, significa "gloria".

Ambientación Histórica.-La Edad Media se caracteriza por sus problemas políticos y feudalismo. Los Normandos conquistaron Inglaterra y posteriormente iniciaron una guerra para conquistar la isla de Irlanda. Es en medio de este conflicto que se ubica el fic.

Con mucho gusto les responderé las dudas y preguntas que tengan.

¿Les gustó el capitulo? ¡Por fa, dejen muchos reviews! xD


	3. El Guerrero en el Bosque

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios xD ¡Mis primeros reviews! ¡Qué feliz soy! gracias a:**

**-Xkanako, Laubellacullen94 y Maricoles.**

**Este es el capítulo dos, que espero también disfruten mucho, así como yo disfruté al escribirlo. **

**NOTA:**

**-Las palabras en _cursiva_ son irlandés.**

**-El uso de palabras en conjugaciones medievales (vos, sos, podáis, vuestro, entendéis) es para darle más realismo. El fic está ubicado en plena edad media.**

**-Este fic tiene un escena (o intento de ella) de semi-violación.**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada, es de la gran Stephanie Meyer. Solo escribo por diversión.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2.<strong>

**El Guerrero en el Bosque.**

**.**

**.**

En el momento que Mike dio la vuelta para entrar al castillo, ella pudo ver la puerta abierta. No la habían cerrado y nadie estaba cerca, todos los soldados permanecían dentro del castillo. Hacía mucho frío, pero tenía una capa gruesa de piel con la cual podría resguardarse de la nieve. No lo pensó dos veces, ésa era su oportunidad.

Levantó la falda larga y amplia de su vestido, de modo que pudiera caminar con mayor facilidad, al principio solo dio pasos cortos para que no sospecharan de ella. Los habitantes del fuerte la vieron con ojos de lástima y permanecieron en silencio. Los bendijo mil veces y pensó en cómo devolverles el favor después.

No había soldados, y pronto una cantidad grande de campesinos de formó alrededor de la explanada, cubriéndola ¿Hizo algo bien para que la ayudaran? No lo pensó dos veces. Simplemente corrió. Y cruzó la puerta lanzándose hacia los arbustos del bosque.

Pensó que nadie la había visto y no miró hacia atrás. Solamente corrió con fuerza, tropezándose en ramas y piedras hasta estar tan adentro en el bosque que no reconoció ni un solo árbol. Estaba cansada, le dolían las piernas y el pecho también, no podía respirar. Se sentó, recostándose en el tronco de un árbol y tapándose con su capa. Empezaba a nevar, no le sorprendería que una tormenta azotara el lugar por la noche.

Miró hacia el oscuro cielo. Cerró los ojos, recuperándose de su carrera. Al fin era libre, consiguió escapar, ahora solamente debía encontrar un modo de salir del bosque. Algún sendero debería estar cerca de ahí. Después, podría irse a Inglaterra, a la casa de sus padres. Nunca más volvería a Irlanda, mientras tuviera cordura.

El sonido de un caballo golpeando el suelo inmediatamente la tensó. No… ¡No!

—¡Isabella!—rugió—¡Sal de donde sea que estés!

¿Cómo la encontró?

Mike sonaba tan enojado que se encogió aún más en su capa. Si la encontraba… o no. Sencillamente no podría pensarlo. Aprovechando el grosor del tronco y los arbustos, se hizo más menudita para que no pudiera verla.

—Sal de donde sea que estés, primor—le dijo—Sal y no castigaré a los malditos irlandeses.

¡Oh no! Los campesinos, ellos no podrían sufrir por su intento de escape. Le dieron ganas de salir y suplicarle que no los involucrara en esto. Pero ése era su truco, su juego. Ella no caería nuevamente en sus mentiras y no se movió. El caballo galopó de nuevo, alejándose por el este.

Se puso de pie y corrió al oeste, temiendo por su vida e integridad. Si Mike la encontraba seguro ya no habría un día de mañana para rezar o tener un nuevo plan, más minucioso. El caballo sonaba lejano, aún era el tiempo. Mirando hacia atrás, cuando volvió a ver hacia adelante jadeó y se contuvo de gritar.

Ahí, en un pequeño claro del bosque, estaban diez soldados con túnicas celtas. Eran irlandeses. Temió que la consideraran su enemigo y la trataran como tal. Se echó al suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos. El corazón le latía insaciable de cansancio y miedo. La voz se le fue, pero la encontró cuando vio entre los soldados uno particularmente atento a sus movimientos.

El soldado dio un paso al frente hacia ella; tenía los ojos más verdes que jamás hubiese vestido y las túnicas no podían ocultar del todo los músculos definidos por años de entrenamiento y batallas. El cabello color cobrizo que caía en rebeldes mechones sobre sus ojos brillaba tenuemente, a pesar de que no había sol.

A Isabella le pareció el hombre más apuesto que hubiese visto nunca y al que más miedo le tuvo. Él podía en esos momentos matarla, o salvarla.

—Por favor—le suplicó—Por favor, ayúdame.

Él entrecerró los ojos, pensativo.

—_Por favor—_le dijo en irlandés—_Llévame contigo, no me condenes._

Al escucharla hablar en su lengua el soldado esbozó una mueca de total asombro. Le dio la espalda, se subió al caballo, y le dio órdenes a sus hombres. Isabella las entendió perfectamente.

—_Al fuerte_—dijo.

Los caballos galoparon alejándose de ella, dejándola sobre el montón de nieve y llorando en desesperación. No la habían matado, pero también le habían quitado su única esperanza de escapar.

Fue cuando unos pasos atrás de ella la tensaron.

—Isabella—habló Mike, con una voz extrañamente dulce que le hizo llorar—Estaba tan preocupado de que te pasara algo, mi amor.

La ayudó a levantarse y llevó hacia su caballo, para galopar directamente hacia la fortaleza de Ghlóir. Yendo hacia su fin.

0o0o0o0

Pasó una mano por su rostro, el solo contacto le causó asco. Los ojos de Mike estaban llameantes de cólera y le dieron ganas de llorar, desde luego no lo hizo. Jamás le daría el gozo de verla como una niña indefensa y temerosa.

—Mírame—exigió.

Colocó una mano en su nuca y la obligó a verla, ella cerró los ojos. Sabía que estaba enojándolo más, pero llegados a ese punto, le importaba un comino. Ya nadie podría salvarla, ni su padre, entonces ¿Para que atrasar lo inevitable?

—Eres una maldita zorra.—le dio un fortísimo golpe en la nuca, que le hizo ver estrellas al momento de caer al suelo—¿No entiendes que me perteneces? ¡Sos mía, de nadie más!

La jaló de los cabellos, haciendo que un ligero gemido saliera de sus labios. Isabella abrió los ojos llorosos pero fieros. Mike le dio un limpio puñetazo en el abdomen que la hizo doblarse, y la soltó. Retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, una patada en las costillas finalmente le sacó grito.

—Me duele hacer esto—agregó, claro que no le creía—Pero debes aprender a ser obediente, mi linda Isabella.

—Jamás—tosió, después, lo dijo con más fuerza—Jamás, te obedeceré ¡No soy tuya!

—Tienes razón, faltan firmar unos cuantos papeles para que lo seas pero ¿Cuánto falta? Mañana mismo nos casaremos y serás mía, totalmente.

—No puedo casarme sin mi padre—replicó, aún en el suelo y sujetándose el costado—Está penado por la ley.

—Puede haber excepciones ¿Lo sabías?

Isabella era consciente de que, sin su padre, toda su vida estaba a merced de Mike. Y lo odiaba por eso. Además de otras cosas, cabe destacar. No le dolía la cabeza y el dolor en el abdomen comenzaba a pasar; fue cuando Mike dijo aquello que más temía:

—Quítate la ropa.

La miró de manera lasciva. Los miedos regresaron. Nunca la había violado, pero ganas no le faltaban en ocasiones pasadas para conseguirlo. Isabella se abrazó a sí misma con más fuerza, negándose vehementemente.

—No.

—Serás mía ¡Desnúdate!

—¡No!

Chilló, pero Mike le dio tres patadas fuertes en el mismo costado. Isabella estaba paralizada de dolor y Mike agarró un cuchillo, con el cual rasgó las telas del vestido. Isabella forcejó contra él sin éxito, pues él era mucho más fuerte que ella. La sometía, destrozándole las ropas hasta dejarla en enaguas.

Isabella gritaba por ayuda mientras sentía los besos asquerosos de Mike sobre su cuello y bajando hacia sus senos. Sus caricias la humillaban y comenzó a sentir un miedo peor cuando la jaló hasta la cama, quitándose él sus calzas.

Hasta entonces, no le había quitado su virginidad, aunque sabiendo que era su prometido realmente no faltaría mucho tiempo. Era algo que debía pasar. Pero no así. No lo quería. Mike seguía besándola con pasión, ignorando sus lágrimas, sus gritos, sus súplicas. Fue cuando sintió algo duro presionar contra su intimidad.

Y antes de que ocurriera…

—¡Señor!—gritó un soldado—¡Nos atacan!

Inmediatamente se detuvo. Mike se vistió rápidamente, le dio órdenes de quedarse en esa habitación y se fue. Cerró el cuarto con candado. Encerrada, desnuda, sobre una cama desecha y llorando, Isabella bendijo su suerte.

Salió de la cama e inmediatamente vistió lo primero que encontró. Comenzó a pensar ¿Qué haría después, cuando el ataque terminara y Mike volviera? Definitivamente buscaría lo mismo. La sensación de sus besos y sus caricias le seguía causando el mismo asco que antes. Si bien era virgen, ya nunca más sería inocente. Isabella varias veces pensó en suicidarse, pero jamás cometió tal acto. Si Mike tenía poder sobre su vida, no le daría también control sobre su alma. Era preferible vivir temporalmente en ese infierno que condenarse la eternidad.

Vio la cama. Las mantas arrugadas le recordaron esos golpes y maltratos. Siguió llorando, cayó de rodillas al suelo. No podía soportar más. Un ruido extraño la estremeció. Dio un salto y vio la tela de los tapices rasgarse. Un hombre extraño entraba.

Era ese mismo hombre que encontró en el bosque.

—¿Qué?

—No hables—le habló, en perfecto inglés—Escúchame.

—Tú…

—Me llamo Edward Cullen, y soy el legítimo dueño de Ghlóir. Lamento haberte dejado en el bosque, pero estaba planeando la invasión.

—No creo que podáis vencer en este ataque—le respondió—Los hombres de Mike son fuertes.

Y no porque fueran fieles a Newton, eran soldados entrenados por Charlie Swan en persona.

—Ya veremos.

—¿Me sacarás de aquí?

—Con la condición de que seas mi rehén.

—¿Rehén?—chilló con miedo, pensando cuánto le tomaría a un soldado escuchar sus gritos.

—No de verdad, solamente fingirás. Prometo no hacerte daño.

Prometo. Esa palabra le despertaba mucha desconfianza. Fuera de su padre o sus hermanos, Isabella no pensaba confiar nunca más en otro hombre. Pero ahí estaba, con una mirada serie y espada en mano. Sopesándolo, sería lo mejor. Cualquier cosa antes que estar más tiempo al lado de ese patán que era su prometido.

—Bien. Lo que sea con tal de salir.

Edward la sacó de la alcoba, rompiendo la puerta. Fueron por el pasillo y le dio órdenes a sus hombres. Entonces, sacó una daga que colocó en su cuello. Le susurró:

—No te apures, es parte del drama.

Asintió.

La batalla repentinamente se detuvo. Mike apareció acompañado de Sir Peter (a quien Isabella odiaba) completamente encolerizado.

—¡Suéltala!—gritó.

Edward esbozó una petulante sonrisa y le respondió.

—No. Te irás de aquí ¡Ghlóir es mía!

Sir Peter le dijo unas cosas a Mike, cosa que le hizo reír. Con una señal, sus hombres aparecieron sosteniendo a un muchacho delgado, algo alto, de cabello castaño con dejo cobrizo y ojos verdes. Era muy parecido a Edward. Los ojos del irlandés se abrieron con asombro y algo de desesperación.

—Suéltala y lo soltamos.

Con voz contenida, Edward le habló al muchacho en irlandés.

_—¡Te dije que te quedaras en Luach*!_

_—No podía quedarme sin hacer nada._

_—¿Sin hacer nada? ¡Arruinaste el plan!_

_—No fue mi intención_.

Isabella se acongojó ante la mirada tan decepcionada y triste del muchacho, pero no dijo nada. La mano de Edward que sostenía el cuchillo en su cuello temblaba tenuemente. Al final, la liberó. Pero como Isabella sabía, Mike no cumplía sus promesas. Al momento en que ella estuvo libre los hombres se abalanzaron sobre Edward y consiguieron encadenarlo. Ella miró al que iba a ser su salvador ser arrastrado hacia la prisión.

Mike la abrazó y ella tembló de miedo, con odio. Le mandó que se fuera a sus aposentos y ella subió frustrada, temerosa, pensando que no había nada más que hacer.

A menos que…

* * *

><p><strong>*Luach: significa "valor" en irlandés.<strong>

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¡Espero que me dejen muchos comentarios! :D**

**sayonara1**


	4. La Huída

**Uf... bueno, al fin despues de muuucho les traigo un capitulo nuevo. Espero me sepan disculpar, pero como estoy de salida por terminar el semestre los maestros nos traen locos de tareas y exámenes. Una semana más, una semana más... y soy ¡LIBREEEEEE! :D**

**bueno, volviendo al fic, muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron comentarios en "Facebook" (mi otro fic) les tengo la nueva de un proyecto nuevo, que espero poder publicar en breve. Mil gracias a:**

**AliceCullen, Karito CullenMasen, XkanakoX, Maricoles y Laubellacullen94**

**por sus hermosos y apreciables comentarios :D ¡Me animan e inspiran! muchas gracias.**

**Disclaimer.-Nada es mío, los personajes son de SM solo me divierto escribiendo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3.<strong>

**La Huida.**

**.**

**.**

—¡Que valientes sois!—les dijo Isabella con una sonrisa a un montón de guardias en los umbrales de los calabozos—Se merecen una recompensa.

—Lady Isabella—se puso de pie uno de los soldados, con expresión preocupada. Los demás siguieron sentados y viéndola fijamente—No debería estar aquí, es peligroso. Sir Mike nos dijo….

—O yo sé perfectamente qué les dijo—mintió—Pero no se preocupen. Sé que en presencia de ustedes estoy completamente a salvo. Se mostraron tan valientes hoy en el ataque de esos irlandeses que quise agradecerles de manera personal.

Les dedicó una amigable sonrisa, tendiéndoles la charola plateada donde reposaban los jarrones llenos de licor. Los soldados primero miraron recelos a la mujer, pero se relajaron. Después de todo Lady Isabella siempre fue reconocida por ser tan suave y dulce. Sonrieron, agradecieron y cada uno cogió la jarra que más cerca tenían.

Isabella los vio cuando tomaron los jarrones, sonrió de nuevo y subió los escalones. Apenas dio la curva y se asomó, escondida por el muro, esperando pacientemente. No tardaron ni diez minutos en que los hombres cayeron desfallecidos en el suelo, roncando con intensidad.

Por mucho tiempo Isabella criticó las enseñanzas de su madre en la alquimia, ahora las bendijo. Bajó y saltó los cuerpos levantándose las faldas. Caminó por los estrechos y húmedos pasillos hasta el calabozo principal, al mejor fondo.

Y ahí estaba, inclinado en una esquina. Respiraba con algo de dificultad y en la otra celda, separada únicamente por una reja, estaba el otro muchacho. Al escuchar el ruido se tensaron, y al verla no pudieron ocultar el asombro en sus dos ojos. Isabella se inclinó y sacó de entre sus túnicas las llaves pesadas y de hierro macizo.

—¿Pero qué haces aquí?—preguntó Edward en inglés, ella no le contestó, abrió rápidamente la celda para que saliera. Después corrió a la celda del niño y la abrió también.

Al momento en que Edward se puso de pie, notó la sangre que manchaba sus túnicas. Quizá alguna herida durante la batalla o un castigo de Mike. Isabella no se detuvo a pensar mucho.

—Rápido, nos debemos marchar.—les dijo.

—¿Cómo?.—preguntó el muchacho. Isabella se sorprendió de que también hablará inglés. Le dedicó una mirada corta.—Todo debe estar rodeado.

—Hay un pasadizo—fue la respuesta de Edward—Síganme.

Isabella no hizo preguntas. Al momento en que dio un paso hacia ellos, el irlandés volteó a verla con una mirada pentrante, sus verdes ojos intensos por la contrariedad de sus sentimientos.

—¿Vendrá?

—Ese fue nuestro acuerdo—le dijo—Además, si me quedo…

Tembló solo de pensarlo. Fue cuando Edward notó que Isabella se agarraba el talle con incomodidad. Pensó entonces en la forma tan asustada con la que lo miraba, las condiciones en que la encontró en los aposentos y después, en ese tal Mike.

—No diga mas. Vámonos.

Isabella asintió.

El muchacho ni dijo nada y siguió caminando con los dos, por detrás. Edward dio vueltas más y más al fondo de los estrechos y ahora oscuros pasillos del calabozo. Isabella conocía poco de esas zonas de Ghlóir, en parte porque Mike apenas y la dejaba recorrer los salones principales. Ver las telarañas colgando del techo y las gotas de agua formando moho no era agradable, pero sí tolerable,

Al caminar, Edward se agarraba con fuerza el hombro. Isabella comenzó a preocuparse cuando, en determinado relieve, tropezó hasta casi caerse. No lo conocía mucho, pero solo de ver su aspecto físico indicaba años de ejercicio y entrenamiento. Pensó en decir algo, más se quedó callada.

Edward estaba demasiado inmerso en sus pensamientos. Fuera del dolor físico, había un dolor más emocional. Escapar de Ghlóir de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo le devolvía el recuerde de Jessica y no pudo evitar sentirse nuevamente desdichado. Los pasos tímidos de la joven detrás de él lo atormentaban ¿Por qué había jurado sacarla de Ghlóir? No tenía sentido.

—Anthony, por favor mueve tú la piedra. Yo no tengo muchas fuerzas—le dijo al muchacho. Éste asintió y se inclinó en la pared, dejando caer todo su peso a través de las manos. La roca apenas se movía ante la fuerza del escuálida muchacho.

Edward resopló, se inclinó y usó su hombro bueno para empujar, ayudándolo. Isabella los vio batallar y ella misma usó sus dos manos para aplicar la poca fuerza de sus brazos. Quería ser útil, considerando que escapaban de un malvado loco sin que ellos tuvieran una mínima obligación hacia ella.

Finalmente la roca se desplazó revelando un túnel angosto y húmedo que apestaba. Ella no se quejó y ando ciegamente tras los dos chicos, tropezando con rocas y escuchando ruidos. El túnel al fin terminó saliendo en un corredor mejor formado y de apariencia estable. Al salir, por una puerta de piedra, se sorprendió de mucho de encontrarse en la iglesia.

—Pero…¿Cómo?

La ignoraron.

La tintineante luz de la vela le llegó a sus ojos, molestándola después de todo ese tiempo caminando a ciegas. Miró al padre O'Bryan con expresión de asombro y alivio, hablando en irlandés hacia los dos.

—_¡Bendito sea el señor y están a salvo!—_se dirigió a Edward—_¿Dónde están los demás soldados?_

El corazón de Isabella saltó por la culpa ¿Había más soldados encarcelados? No se había percatado; sumida en sus propias necesidades y miedos, se le olvidaron por completo.

—_Encerrados—_repuso Edward—_Buscaremos una forma de sacarlos._

_—¿Y ella?.—_la apuntó descaradamente.

_—Fue quien nos sacó. Una aliada._

Asintió.

_—¿Dónde podemos pasar la noche?_

_—En la azotea, donde siempre._

_—Padre ¿Puede por favor proporcionarme vendas y aguja? La herida del guerrero me preocupa—_dijo.

El padre O'Bryan no ocultó su asombro de escucharla hablar en irlandés.

_—Sí hija, claro…_

Ni Edward ni Anthony dijeron nada más y los tres caminaron en un incómodo silencio hacia la azotea, donde el padre O'Bryan les dejó la veladora, prendió una más y se apresuró a ir por los pedidos de Lady Isabella. Además de las medicinas les dejó mucha agua y trozos de pan fresco, así como media botella de vino.

—Come—le ordenó Edward a Anthony.

—Pero no tengo hambre.

—Ya.

El muchacho furfulló en irlandés unas frases que Isabella no se molestó en escuchar. Miró de reojo al guerrero, que la había salvado sin decirle nada ni exigirla algo. Estaba pensando seriamente si pensaría cobrarse de otra forma el favor, pero desechó el pensamiento. Ese hombre se notaba a leguas que no era como Mike, y a pesar de ser un total desconocido, despertaba en ella cierta confianza.

Rezando porque sus presentimientos fueran buenos, agarró la botella de vino y las vendas.

—No—replicó el hombre—Lo puedo hacer yo.

—Por favor—le suplicó—Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que me salvaras.

—Tu también me salvaste—le dijo—Estamos a mano.

Su voz sonaba dura e inflexible. Isabella estaba asustada por eso, pero no retrocedió.

—Por favor.

Viendo su expresión triste, de niña solitaria, Edward se tumbó y resignado desvió la mirada. Isabella se inclinó, rasgando la tela de las túnicas y rociando el vino sobre la herida. Frunció el ceño ante el dolor, pero no gritó ni hizo ruido alguno. Anthony, desde el otro lado de la pequeña habitación, los miraba curioso.

—¿Cómo os habéis lastimado?—preguntó al fin, para saciar su curiosidad.

—Obra de ese bastardo que tienes por esposo.

—Ese hombre nunca será mi marido.

—¿No?

—Jamás.

Y lo dijo con una firmeza que, involuntariamente, causó respetos en Edward.

Ella cosió con finura y delicadeza la herida, sus manos eran tan ligeras que apenas le dolía y después de vendar, Edward pudo recostarse a descansar un poco. Anthony prontamente apagó las veladoras, para que nadie supiera de sus presencias.

—Muchas gracias—dijo ella nuevamente.

—Descansa.—le ordenó.

—Pero…

—Hazlo.

Acostumbrado como estaba a dar órdenes, ella supo entonces que no era más que una acompañante más, una especie de estorbo, que después sería dejado a lo largo del viaje en el primer lugar donde pudiesen. Se recostó en el suelo, pensando qué sería de su vida.

Habían cambiado tantas cosas y en tan poco tiempo. Pero extrañamente, no se sentía preocupada. Una corazonada le decía que ese guerrero postrado al otro lado de la habitación, era de fiar.

Y confiaba en él infinitamente más que en Mike.

**o-o**

Charlie Swan, conde de Longfort, miró el trozo de papel en sus manos. Sus miedos estaban creciendo y mucho pensó antes de abrir el sobre. Desdobló la carta, leyendo con ansiedad su contenido. No leyó ni medio párrafo cuando sus manos temblaron de la más intensa ira.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por la indignación, pero no fueron derramadas. Estrujó la carta en sus manos, con fuerza y pensó en quemarla, pero se contuvo. Esa carta era evidencia. Charlie caminó hacia los aposentos de su esposa y entró sin avisar, demasiada era su cólera para pensar en formalidades.

Reneé Swan se espantó y después, al reconocer la faz de su marido, pudo relajarse. Sentándose nuevamente en su tocador, lo miró de frente.

—¿Qué ocurre, que andas tan molesto?—inquirió, notando el color rojo de su rostro y el trozo de papel en sus manos.

—¡Mira tu, mujer!—y le tiró la carta.

Reneé se inclinó, la recogió y leyó. Tuvo que hacerlo dos veces para convencerse de lo que estaba pasando. Su acongojado corazón de madre se estrujo y dio un salto, causándole dolor. Se dejó caer sobre el taburete, pálida y con expresión de desconcierto.

—¡No puede ser cierto!—gritó—¡No!

—Pues lo es ¿O acaso consideras a nuestra hija mentirosa?

—Desde luego que no, Bella jamás lo ha sido. Pero… pero..

—¿Qué es lo que no crees, mujer?

Ella tembló, más pálida y llorando.

—Mike…

—¡No menciones el nombre de ese infame!—gritó Charlie, golpeando la pared y sintiéndose el peor de los padres—Ahórrame más corajes y enfermedades. Prepara tus cosas, apenas puedas partirás a Irlanda.

Los ojos de Reneé se abrieron y se puso de pie inmediatamente.

—¿Qué?—reclamó—¿Pretendes que vaya a ese lugar incivilizado y…?

—¡Si!—gritó el Conde—Tu debes como madre te lo pide. Tu esposo te lo exige. Tu hija lo suplica ¿Piensas negarte?

Atemorizada por el carácter de su marido, Reneé retrocedió dos pasos.

—No—respondió con suavidad.

—Bien. Yo partiré esta misma tarde.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Así es ¿O qué esperabas?

—No lo sé… más prudencia en este asunto.

—No pienso que mi hija sufra más ¿Entendiste?—aunque no gritaba, resultó la amenaza más tenebrosa de todas las frases mencionadas en esa conversación—Y tu deberás partir a no más tardar en tres días.

—Como diga mi señor.

—Nos veremos después.

Ella asintió y Charlie salió del cuarto.

Casi corrió hasta a los establos. Dio órdenes rápidas a los criados y montó a caballo, con la carta en su bolsillo. No podía creerlo. solo de pensar en su pequeña y querida hija Isabella, torturada, humillada, condenada a ese martirio, le hacía sentirse triste e inútil. Ella era en toda la extensión de la palabra su hija favorita, la más querida, y haría todo lo posible por salvarla del tormento que vivía.

Se preguntó porqué le escribía hasta ahora. Seguro ese Mike interceptó las demás cartas ¡De no haberse enfermado…! Maldita su salud. Pero ya estaba bien. Y su hija nunca más volvería a sufrir un maltrato.

De eso se encargaría personalmente.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo.<strong>

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Si me dejan un comentario muchísimo mejor.**

**Nos leemos después!**


End file.
